In the pursuit of energy efficiency, LED based lighting products are rapidly replacing incandescent and filament based light bulbs, among others. There is currently no structurally suitable LED replacement for the standard Par64 and Par56 light bulbs most widely used in entertainment venues, studios and sets, theaters, concert halls and convention centers. The current bulbs installed in many fixtures are energy inefficient, have a short lifespan and generate significant waste heat. While substitute LED lamps are available for lighting fixtures for other applications, such as the home or office, none exist for the “work horse” fixture in the professional lighting market. There is no structurally suitable LED lamp for standard fixtures that use Par56 and Par64 conventional bulbs.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.